TwiPairing Craze!
by silhouettic
Summary: See your favorite pairings in situations that you request, whether it's threesomes, slash, crack, it's up to you. 13. Valentines' Day Emmett and Rosalie. Oneshotfic.
1. Alice and Jasper

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

Two things: One, I would greatly appreciate it if you could go by these three little things. **_Read. Review. Request._** It makes my job so much easier, and makes it more fun for you. Normally, at the end of these, I'll add an interview with myself and the characters involved, in the mood that they were depicted in, so if I happen to make Emmett high in one chapter, he will be high in the interview.

The other thing: I'm going with a cute little Jasper and Alice, fluff involved.

**TPC------------------------------------Jasper/Alice------------------------------------TPC**

**Alice's Point of View.**

"I love you, you know." I sighed into the grass by Jasper's denim thigh. I looked up towards the cerulean skies, spotted with clouds, almost dreaming of the perfection, yet it was sitting right next to me, Jasper.

I couldn't help myself around him, whether or not he was pulling my emotional drawstrings. I turned to my right, his golden eyes staring into mine. But the simplicity of the moment pulled me away from embracing my one and only lover. This could not be a dream.

I continued to stare back up at the clouds, the perfect puffs of cloud reminded me of our very own lives, innocent, almost unblemished, but always floating together.

We were like clouds. Always floating together, through storm and snow, always there through turbulent times. I desperately yearned for the greying clouds to turn lighter again.

Jasper felt my discomfort, something I greatly yearned for sometimes too, but now that I'm here with him, I felt hope.

I love the skies, but, even more, I love Jasper. I would let it rain upon me as long as I was with him.

Rain on me, world. I dare you. I have Jasper. I have the future to look at, so I'm ready.

Jasper's topaz eyes looked at me with slight anxiety. I flashed forward, seeing me, him, and grey clouds. I looked worried as I saw myself and my husband walking home, he, carrying me bridal style, my ebony frock draped along his muscular arms, and a smile that lasted forever.

I want him to feel this from me. To feel my discomfort, my unease, my...impatience. Not only that, but now, my rained on ebony frock.

I don't care. I love Jasper.


	2. Emmett and Rosalie

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

Three things: One, I would greatly appreciate it if you could go by these three little things. **_Read. Review. Request._** It makes my job so much easier, and makes it more fun for you. Normally, at the end of these, I'll add an interview with myself and the characters involved, in the mood that they were depicted in, so if I happen to make Emmett high in one chapter, he will be high in the interview.

The 2nd thing: I sort of forgot the last interview, so maybe two in this chapter...at the end though.

Last but not least: This is a cracktastic little Emmett and Rosalie, with a lime.

**TPC------------------------------------Emmett/Rosalie------------------------------------TPC**

**3rd Person Point of View**

Emmett leaped delightfully between the streets of cloudy Forks, since it was Rose's birthday. This was the one time of year where Emmett could be as gay as a goose, but still be straight at the end of the day.

Emmett wouldn't know what to get for the woman who has everything, but most importantly, him. Alice would get the clothes, Jasper would mooch off her, Edward always had something different, Esme bought some art, or a new resort for her, and Carlisle...well it was the thought that counted.

But me, lately, he'd gotten her, say...a dildo or two...a dick-tionary, she wasn't too happy. But this year, he had something more traditional, especially after listening to Bella. But of course, Bella doesn't like presents, what would she know?

But Bella went with the box of chocolates, flowers, cards, things girls like.

All of this went through one ear and out the other with Emmett, but he did strike the flowers. A lightbulb went off in his head. Roses for Rose. Perfect!

So here he was, skipping along in Forks, looking for a flower shop, if there wasn't one here, he would run to New York and back to find those roses.

He continued to bound down the asphalt sidewalks of Forks until he stopped at the most colourful window he had placed his eye upon. A flower store, conveniently located next to an adult bookstore.

Emmett struggled with himself, porn, or roses. Porn or roses...he mumbled to himself. He threw a hand through his dark hair, and stared towards the greying heavens, almost to look for help.

He shuddered as he finally stepped inside the flower shop. A plethora of scents hit him, sweet, charming humans and tangy flowers...or was it the other way around. The shop was empty, so he searched for roses in peace.

After stepping beside balloons, sunflowers and almost-knocked-over orchids, he found the sweetest flowers of all, the rose.

Now he had to make a choice, and think, which was a challenge for him. Pink roses, soft petals, sweeter roses, white roses, yellow ones and red ones. Why shouldn't he wait for help. He sighed into his palm, and was instantly alerted by the bell of the shop ringing, someone was coming in.

A human, that's all. Emmett swiftly grabbed a dozen red roses, and headed toward the marble shop-counter, only a few metres away, but it felt like a walk from hell.

Now was the part where he had to resist himself around humans, two in the shop, a hay-blond male customer, and the vermillion-haired female shopkeeper.

It's a good thing that roses smell good. She wandered over to the waiting customer, as he pondered what Rose would think of his gift. He hadn't found chocolates or a card yet, but he'll do it later.

The bell at the door chimed again, and a familiar scent wafted into Emmett's nostrils. It was Rose.

"Oh crap" he said. He quickly dropped a fifty to pay for the roses, but she already knew he was there.

"Oh, Emmett, are those for me?? I'm so flattered!" she smiled at her husband.

"Screw it..." he muttered under his breath.

"Screw what, sweetie?" she thought that the only person for her was Emmett.

"Oh nothing, I wanted this to be a surprise for my beautiful wife." he said to his vampire wife.

"Nothing could be more beautiful than these roses...but I do love these new clothes from Alice."

"I bet you'd look better without them."

And so, they stripped in the shop, and amazed the customer and shopkeeper...or disturbed them.

Rosalie went home with roses and white glitter, and she was very, very happy.

**AN: How about a chapter of interviews next time, I'm sort of in a rush, so I lied about what I said before about doing two interviews for this one...a chapter for next time, ok?**

**Read. Review. Request.**


	3. Edward and Jacob

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

Three things: One, I would greatly appreciate it if you could go by these three little things. **_Read. Review. Request. It's not hard..._**

The 2nd thing: Yet again, I forgot those stupid interviews...so I think I might abandon them, since I really do want to concentrate on the story/

Last but not least: Edward plus Jacob. If you don't like boys that way, scoot down to the three interviews.

Oh, right, I didn't realise that before, I had posted twice in one day, but it was over 24 hours for me in Australia...

By the way, if anyone has a question for the interviews, go ahead and ask me.  
Very last note, this fic is T now that I realised what I did last chapter!

And, Credits go to **adalia of the moon an stars **and **MyLittlePonyGirl **for reviews, the first one for a fave and a request.

**Um, no ownage.**

**TPC------------------------------------Edward/Jacob------------------------------------TPC**

**Edward's Point of View, because his name should be first, and because he would so be on top. Jake's thoughts are in **_italics._

I would obviously know why Jacob ran away from La Push. It was all my fault. I took Bella, and now she's mine, I couldn't feel more guilty.

I was hunting away from Washington state, up north, in Canada, when I picked up on his revolting scent...I was hunting for my precious Mountain Lions. But now I thought that I could probably apologise to the brawny kid, he didn't scare me...more like, he amazed me.

I still don't like werewolves, but Jacob is different, especially to Bella. I couldn't help but feel her bond to him, but I had to focus on my hunt.

I sprinted through the forest somewhere in the southern part of Canada, green, slightly colder than Forks, but I didn't think it would be a problem for Jacob.

I began to worry, I couldn't keep his scent for much longer, or I might as well hunt him, and my favourite Puma's (shoes, not animal) were getting steadily dirtier with each step. I doubt that that werewolf was scared of me, so he shouldn't have been running from me.

I am getting pretty thirsty though, my throat growled in response with a fire down my spine, but before I knew it, I found his thoughts.

_Man, this is the first pond I've been to in a while. _I slowed down, almost as if I really did want to hear his personal conversation...but my hungry mind was telling me otherwise. I guessed that he was in his human form.

I cautiously stepped in between the luscious green bushes to set myself closer and closer to the raspy breaths of the teenager. I was still a hundred metres away from him, not clear enough to see through the scrub towards the burly teenager that I remembered.

I couldn't stop to concentrate on more of his thoughts, my muscles tightened, my back stiffened, like an involuntary reflex, I better get out of here before it's too late.

I impulsively stepped closer towards the pond of Jacob as I thought of the venom pulsing through my teeth, almost like blood...

Stay calm, Edward, I thought to myself as I tried to concentrate even harder on my actions. I dashed forward, about 20 metres away from Jacob. I stopped to study him, and regain my composure, but I still felt magnetised towards him. He is an attractive boy, I guess, to a human, but to a hungry vampire, he was irresistible.

I needed to strike now, if I kept taking my time, I wouldn't get my lunch, and I might as well run.

I'm taking a gamble, I'll just step out and surrender, I squatted to help me think. Snap, went a twig. Great, it gave me away, I think it's time to surrender, but as I stepped out, my hollow stomach imploded, I wanted to eat him.

He sensed my presence, and scanned the forest, and I stepped out bravely to interrupt his search. His thoughts were very surprised, but turned for the worst when he leaped out of the water, phasing into a very angry wolf-boy.

I dodged his attack, but his furious thoughts were an array of arrows in my mind. I tackled him, pinned him down, and, in his surprise, he phased back into his human form, which I noticed was a very naked form.

He gasped, trying not to be fearful, but the voice that he shot at me was nothing less than fearful.

_Why don't you just eat me, bloodsucker, it'll make everyone more happy..._Now that was tempting. The excess venom flowed like a river, but I swallowed it down, but it pulsed like the rapid beatings of Jacob's heart.

I felt all of his muscles straighten out, almost to leave himself for me...I saw the very fear in his face, but the blaze in my throat was soon to turn violent.

I slowly leant in towards the sinewy neck, stooping closer to the beatings in his jugular...I bared my teeth, and hissed at the awful smell, yet I still closed in on him.

The skin on his neck was searing hot, like my own throat, but the unsteady cold of my own lips instantly hardened my hands resting on his erratically beating heart. I felt his heart beat even faster in a mix of ecstasy and fear, I didn't need to be Jasper to know that...

My lips opened, to allow the venom to seep out, but no, I kissed the blazing throat, almost like he was Bella, but his reaction was almost the same...he relaxed, yet his heart was still active...

To resist temptation was difficult sometimes, I continued to tenderly kiss spots along his throat, careful not to let any venom seep through, and poison Jacob.

His thoughts were confusing, he wasn't tense, but he wasn't reluctant, either. One of his large hands slid up into my already ripped shirts. I was distracted, what was I doing? I can't resist eating him, but now I have a completely different idea.

Do him. He'll heal quickly if I hurt him. It's almost like practice. It would be better than wanking...but what would Bella think...

I continued to kiss along his chiseled jawline, distracting myself from the burn in my throat, but now it could have been either blood lust or lust in general.

I kissed his cheeks, with short and swift pecks, and I realised the expression on his face and the hitch in his breath wanted me to go even further. He trembled under the cool of every fingertip, I manouvred myself even lower to please the burning lust in my throat, since I had completely forgotten my thirst.

No, I couldn't...not the whole thing at least, I had to limit myself, hold my virtue...what am I thinking? I've almost got this naked kid in my hands like putty.

I continued my search down south when I found what I wanted and did what I wanted...

TPC------------------------------------*wink*wink*nudge*nudge*------------------------------------TPC

I choked, and spat out what was left, swallowing wouldn't soothe my throat.

I didn't get to finish my hunt, but I was willing to go home, happy as can be.

**AN: Limey Limey...I wouldn't dare do a lemon, I would have to make this M...I have left it all to your imagination, Edward could have been drinking coffee for all you know...but if you want to know what I was thinking, listen to the Kings of Leon song "I Want You" on Only By The Night...then that's what was inspiring me!**


	4. Emmett and Bella

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

**No own.**

**Note 1: **I'm doing this chapter right now because I had a pretty funny idea, involving Emmett, who is HILARIOUS to me.  
**Note 2: **I feel really stupid after that last chapter...so many mistakes. Anyway, no more interviews.  
**Note 3: **This is technically my first fic, but I have written one before and I deleted it...but I need no pity!  
**Note 4: **This is an olden day style thing, so Isabella is Bella's great-grandmother. Emmett is Emmett McCarty, the human. This is set before 1935, so 1934, Em is 19, Isabella is 18. If you don't like innuendo and pick-up lines, you better request for something you want.

**TPC------------------------------------Emmett/Bella------------------------------------TPC**

**3 Person Point of View**_._

It was a bright day in Gatlinburg, Tennessee_. _Emmett McCarty was hanging around in the streets on a warm Friday evening. He wasn't doing anything in particular, but he really means to be picking up women.

Walking by was the petite Isabella Swanne, in her long floral summer dress, clinched at the waist, and a frill upon the collar, to accentuate her face. All Emmett wanted to look at was her boobs. Sure, they were squished by a corset, but her cleavage drew a lot of attention as she walked with two friends, Angela and Jessica.

Isabella had beautiful brown hair, and wide, attractive, deep brown eyes, which Emmett greatly adored, and he stared in appeal at the group of ladies.

Isabella was quite startled by the attention, and became distracted. She tripped over a rock in the middle of the pathway, embarrassingly, in front of Emmett.

He quickly raced over to the woman, looking graciously concerned, she looked like she was in pain. She groaned for two reasons, the pain, and the embarrassment.

He crooned in his most sagacious voice, "Did it hurt?"

Isabella was confused, her grazes along her legs were mixed with blood and dirt, of course it hurt. "Why, yes..." she croaked.

Now this was Emmett's chance, he was going to charm her, he whispered, "No, I meant when you fell from heaven."

Isabella's face turned a bright crimson flush, which entertained Emmett.

"Allow me to bring you back to my cottage to fix you up..." he pushed his dark, curly hair from his face, and lifted Isabella with ease. Of course, she would try to object, but Emmett already had his mind made up.

The sun was setting as Emmett carried Bella into the beautiful dusk, to romance her, or has he would put it, "...fix her up".


	5. Jessica and Lauren

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

**Steph owns Twilight! I am Steph! Sadly, I'm the wrong Steph...so I don't own Twilight.**

**AN: Well, I wouldn't have a clue what to write...so Mandy chose one for me. She also said to make it longer...yeah right! But I'm writing a short one, and then one on Christmas day. This isn't the one that Mandy chose, I'll do it later...anyway, I have done a lesbian yet (lol), so here's one. Beware of smut.  
**

**TPC------------------------------------Jessica/Lauren------------------------------------TPC**

**3rd Person Point of View**_._

It was school camp...quite possibly one of the most "fun" times in school. This year, they got to get out of Forks, but ended up somewhere on the Olympic Peninsula anyway. That was a drag to the students, who thought they deserved somewhere more exciting...like Phoenix. Bella would dread going anywhere sunny for camp. Luckily, she had Edward to fawn over, but unfortunately, boys had to be separated from girls. Which included Jessica from Mike.

Now Jessica was quite adventurous, she'd go on the flying foxes, go bushwalking, do some archery too. Oh, but hang on, she did it to impress Mike anyway...without any time to spend around him, she had to make good use of it while she could. She hugged and cuddled him while they ate their meals, and always tried to fit him into a conversation. Truly, to everyone, the teachers, her friends, and even me, the narrator, it was annoying.

Here comes the part where she has to leave him for the day, the gets extremely worked up about not having him around, which was quite a shame, it can give her wrinkles. When he wasn't around, she was adventurous...but in a different way. She also turned strangely environmentally friendly...

She continued to obsess over Mike no matter what...she sang love songs about him in the shower...dreamt about him...arranged her clothes in her suitcase to what Mike liked...to what the lesser ones like. And then came the environment...

Her adventurous persona without Mike led her to do anything as sort of practice for him...truth or dare, spin the bottle, anything in which she could think a dirty thought or two about him.

Tonight, she wanted something completely different. She wanted to be adventurous and enviro-friendly at the same time. She was going for her shower, when Lauren tagged along to go too. A thought sparked in her head. She didn't mean to be so wrong, but she couldn't help it.

She put forward an interesting proposition to Lauren. It went like this. "How about we save water, and shower together".

Jessica thought, maybe, since she had boyish hair, she could keep thinking about Mike, but looking at Lauren. Anyway, Jessica would do anything to be "adventurous".

So they hopped into the shower...it was suss, but it didn't look like anyone was watching. Except Bella.

Bella went to Mike, but instead of being shocked...he sorta liked it.

Maybe Bella should try being more adventurous more often.


	6. Jasper and Emmett

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

**Twilight is my own personal brand of heroin...but it is owned...and taken away from me by Stephenie Meyer.**

**AN: This is the most chapters I've ever written XD.  
So, I had an idea...here goes nothing. Jazz is 16, Em is 17, all human, not related. Jazz and Rose are twins. Em and Alice and Edward are siblings, Emmett the oldest, the other two are the younger two. Jasper only has vague powers. He can only feel/change a person's emotions if they're touching. Btw, boyxboy. I made up the thing about the him being younger by 6 minutes and 37 seconds...for my amusement.  
**

**TPC------------------------------------Jasper/Emmett------------------------------------TPC**

**JPOV.**

I like having fun...I like school too. I like wrestling and I like maths. The first one is pretty fun, especially with competitions and everything. Not to mention Emmett McCarty, one of the school's top wrestlers. He's strong, but when we practice, I normally win, through my technique, of course.

Like today, fifth period, we both had it off, so we took to the empty gym to muck around. He went and gave me a strong vertical suplex to finish me off, but I reversed his pin, and accidentally had him straddled between my legs, I grinned sort of sheepishly, in my embarrassment. He tried to get me off by...sort of...grinding against me. I still didn't move, I just pinned him. That doesn't matter, what did matter is that I could tire him out in such a short match!

This week, our school has another round in the Knock-Out tournament, down in San Diego. That means hot days and nights with Emmett. Not that that should sound wrong...

Anyway, we won all three matches, and we get a "home" match in 3 weeks against some boys from Sacramento, which means we have to train even more.

A couple of days later, we both happened to have a free period, so we went down to the school gym to train again, but this time we didn't have it to ourselves. A junior gym class, like our own, was playing on one side, so we got the other.

Emmett always tries to put on a show, to dazzle the audience. He threw me down with a one-handed bulldog, which I reversed into an arm bar, he was looking like a bit of a fool, so I thought to finish him off with a DDT, and a resulting pin. Instead, I graciously let go of him, and climbed onto all fours to regain some stamina, but before I knew it, he was right on my backside, humping me like a frisky dog! Oh, now I was humiliated.

By now, Emmett had the crowd in his hands like putty, he got up to taunt me and cheer himself on, before he could pin me, I stormed out, embarrassed and frustrated. As I got out of the gym, I ran into my sister, Rosalie. She looked damn shocked, after hearing what had happened to her little brother...(I'm younger by 6 minutes and 37 seconds). I wasn't in the mood to talk, but she wasn't in the mood to negotiate.

She dragged me by the ear to the library, which was normally empty. I saw the Gothic, sombre roof and the musty books and I realised why. She frowned at me, sat herself down in a cushioned seat which broke the silence with an annoying _pwffffft._

Now, she reached over to hold my shoulder in means of consolidation. I could feel that she was anxious, worried, paranoid and I felt a hint of PMS coming on, but only half of those were showing on her face.

"Jasper..."she muttered.

"I'm afraid that I have something disturbing to tell you. Alot of people may agree with me..." she paused to decipher her very thoughts. "...but I think...you're gay." My jaw dropped unexpectedly, I looked like a fish... was she talking about Emmett? She knew what I was trying to figure out now, she left before I had a chance to deny it, so she left me stumped and speechless in this lacklustre library.

I tried to imagine the possibilities, like going on a date, hugging and even...kissing. No way!! My mind went even further to endeavour what our baby would look like, even though two guys can't make a baby.

Then I just imagined what I would think if I were gay...just by looking at him. Let's start with his looks, most important for gayness. He'd recently dyed and cut it to a short, chestnut brown. His innocent, dimpled face compelled me, just as well as that smile. He's got some serious muscles, and doesn't mind flaunting them every now and again. To the big picture, he was a year older than me, which could be a concern, but we're still in the same year. I pulled away from the more logical thoughts and just imagined him shirtless.

Oh crap, maybe I am gay. I'll give myself 3 days, until Monday, to think about that.

**EPOV**

Ugh, yay, Monday again...luckily, it was lunchtime, I had survived until then. Fortunately enough for me, I could skip next class for wrestling training, which reminded me to tell Jazz about training.

I looked around the cafeteria for him, soon spotting his honey blond locks at a table. Hang on, since when did I describe things so well? I looked down at my plate of food. A honey-soy shish kebob. Locks? Over by the door. So that's where I got it...

I stared in Jazz's direction, wanting his attention. He didn't notice me until I felt like I was boring holes in his back. He looked at me, turned away. Good one, Jazz. I got up and walked about 20 feet to where he was picking at his food. I told him that we had training, next period, but he shook his head...he did look a bit flushed, but it wasn't particularly warm. He never misses training, so now, he got up, picked up his bag, and headed out, leaving his food for his sister. I looked at her, quite confused. Was it what I did on Friday?

I trudged back to my table, unable to figure out why Jazz wouldn't go to training, it could be his chance for revenge. He looked sort of...scared. But it's normally my opponents that are scared of me, not my friends.

I looked at Edward, grabbed him by the scruff of the collar, and demanded (quietly) that the sophomore chased after Jazz's thoughts, and read them back to me. Of course he would do it, he just needed to be quick.

**Edward POV, Jasper's thoughts are **_italics._

I did what my brother told me, even though I shouldn't have. I tracked down Jasper's thoughts into the boys bathroom. I entered inconspicuously, looking like the regular guy that needed a bathroom.

Jasper was gagging, sort of, a dry retch...and panting. His thoughts were obscured. Normally, the guys in here only pant that much if they're wanking or rooting someone...but the retches gave him away.

_I...can't believe him. Yuck, am I retching water?? _Another disturbing water-deprived retch. _No, it's someone else...oh god help me. _I could literally hear the sweat pouring off his face and into the bowl below. _Emmett...what the...farrrrrr *retch*_ Now this was gross, I couldn't pretend to pee much longer, he was taking his time thinking. _I feel like absolute...shhh *cough* _I think he was trying to rid himself of the last retches. _I've felt worse though...Friday. _Now he was getting somewhere. _Dude, what am I meant to do?? _He retched again, something actually sploshed into the bowl. _Maybe Rose was right..._A demeaning retch echoed in the small bathroom. I had stopped pretending to urinate...maybe he had realised. _Shit dude...I should stop that. _The retching? Yes please. _Bloody hell Emmett, why do you make me feel this way? _Whoa, now this was the juicy stuff...did he mean repulsed or what? By now, his breathing had calmed down, and he had stopped retching. To my surprise, he flushed the toilet, and made his way out, without stumbling or anything. Man, couldn't I wait to tell Emmett what's going on. The last thought I got was _"__I might as well go to training. If I vomit on Emmett, then good for him." _Ouch. I promptly trotted out of the bathroom, actually feeling eager to talk to Emmett, for once.

**AN: I will post something else on Xmas day, this happens to be Christmas Eve for you Americans. Guess what I'd like this year. Yes, as much as I would like Edward Cullen, I'll settle for reviews, so you can tell me if you want me to continue or not, since I haven't gotten to the gay part, or just stall it and move on to something else.  
Anyway, for tomorrow, Christmas day, it will be one week since I started this, so practically a post a day (to me).**


	7. Christmas Day Rosalie and Emmett

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! I told Santa I would like to own Twilight, but it didn't work out. Btw, if you're not a Christmas person, you should be happy anyway!**

**AN: I thought of posting this in another hour, so the whole world is on Christmas day!! But I couldn't wait. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**TPC------------------------------------Emmett/Rosalie------------------------------------TPC**

**3rd Person Point of View.**

It was another glorious Christmas at the Cullen's residence. On an early Thursday morning, the decorations sparkled in the sunrise, the house glowing with Cullen's and Hales. They might as well had opened their presents at midnight, since they don't sleep, but it was only fair to include the human, Bella.

Edward was Santa this year, it was a sort of a tradition in their family. Another tradition was buying a special gift for your closest loved one, which Edward could now enjoy.

A jubilant Edward was getting everyone to pass around their gifts to their partners, and once they saw what it was, they embraced each other warmly. Of course, Edward could read everyones mind, so he went first. The same applies to Alice, who sneakily pretends that she doesn't know what everyone was getting.

Now, after everyone else, Rosalie and Emmett had to present their gifts. it wasn't like anyone was watching, they all moved on after. Except Santa, of course. Emmett was the one to look out for, he likes to steal presents. Who knows what he could have stolen this year?

Rosalie had given him an old-time collectible football from an early Superbowl, and a fresh uniform to go with it. Emmett was more than happy, he was literally jumping around.

Finally, it was his turn. He left for a minute to go find it, since it wasn't under the tree. He carried it in on his pelvis, and grinned at Rosalie. She undid that rosy pink ribbon on top, and ripped open the box inside. It was...his penis in a hole through the box.

"I already have one of these. The exact one actually." Oh man, was she disappointed. He could have gotten her a bottle of hair gel and she would have been fine, but no, he had to make a joke, and give her something she already had. Unless it was limited edition or had new features would she accept it.

"Well, I could let you lick my giant candy cane??" He sort of pouted at her, she was not satisfied at all.

"But wait, baby, it has a new feature." He tried hard..."ummm...pull it." Well, whatever it did, she enjoyed...looking at what it did.

"Oh, did I mention, it comes with...limited edition extra's too??" Now that was more like it for her. I guess condoms are always limited for Emmett, since he'd use them so much. He led her off upstairs to find the next part of her gift.

Well...let's just say, that even though she had had that present before...with the same...features...and reason's for use...and did the same actions with it...she still liked it. She liked it alot. That was one of Emmett's more memorable presents for sure, too bad he couldn't share it with the family, though.


	8. Alice and Bella

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

**Ok...so I didn't have time to beta this...but I wanted to write this one before I moved along. And sorry about not posting for some time...a review had shone through! So here we go!! Credits also go to the magic reviewer DarkBlueSky. Oh, I don't think I've mentioned this, but Read, Review, Request and cyber-cookies are yours!**

**For Alice's studio, imagine a cross between Edward's bedroom and the ballet studio...luminescent like his room, mirrored on one side like the studio.**

**TPC------------------------------------Alice/Bella------------------------------------TPC**

**Alice Point of View**

I jumped up and down on the spot when she finished her impromptu walk in my pristine white Seattle studio.

This wasn't the typical model, this girl was shy, delicate, vulnerable, but looked great in pink chiffon underwear. What she was wearing was a part of my newest line of clothes. Lingerie.

I saw the sun bounce off the mirrors and over her soft, yet slim figure. She stumbled, although she was standing still. I giggled, and she exchanged an uncomfortable grimace. I knew from the moment she walked in that I had my blank canvas, but there were a few things I still had to work out. Particularly, the name of the line...and who would be the face...or body of it.

Confidence burst through my veins as I took in the breath that would seal her fate.

Ring, ring...

I shifted towards her bag on my left, sighed as I saw her face drop through the corner of my kohl-rimmed eye. Her hands reached the white canvas bag before mine, and awkwardly shuffled through. I pretended to flick through her bare portfolio, instead hearing exactly what I dreaded.

"A 3:30 go see?" she muttered. I had completely lost track of time, the lights bounced around on my leather bound watch.

3:18, good job Alice, 2 and a half hours, you HAD to do hair AND make-up too, didn't you. Oh gosh...

She dropped her phone back into her bag, and rushed over to her pile of clothes by the dressing room. I thought she might need some help getting out of my little number.

She clumsily fiddled with parts of my garment, I slid behind her and pulled the lingerie off with a feathery wisp. She stammered, blushed a delightful pink, which matched the very garment...I tried to not let my eyes linger for too long. I unfastened and loosened anything I thought was too vexing, and slipped from the dressing room silently. I caught the most of her sweet scent, which was still lolling in my mind.

I trod over to my one and only favourite leather couch, sat and slumped forward onto my glass table and slid my head into my hands. I let my breath hitch and slow, while I tried to steady my racing mind, until I realised she was towering over me. She glanced down with anxiety, hoping she could retain her portfolio.

"Oh, sorry Bella..." I took a moment to regain my composure.

"Thanks Alice, I'll have to get back to you some time!" She strode out of my studio with one shoelace still undone. I hoped that she wouldn't trip. I smiled in a sort of proud way, before the realisation hit me.

I leaned back, to lie down on the couch, I had to decide. Would I push her all the way, or let her slip away? I needed this girl, I could envision her in everyone one of my pieces, and equally, her success. She wouldn't have to do runways in terrifying shoes, nor terrifyingly talk to thousands of buyers.

I needed to consider exactly what I saw in her. An awkward girl, who could pull off overalls and flip-flops. She was clumsy as anything. She had a heart of pure gold, she was soft. Pretty. Different. Wanted.

The last thought word shone just as bright as the sunset staring by my left. I tuned in to the peak hour traffic and recognised the rush that I should have been involved in. I thought too much. But if I didn't do anything soon, I would lose her...All I needed now was something to...dazzle her.

**Next day: **

Right after my epiphany, I called her cell, hoping for an opening today. My plan was to convince her to come back to my studio and very simply, make her model for me. How? Well I know for a fact that models like free clothes and make-up. That, and compliments revolving those should be interesting.

I had scheduled for a whole morning with her, and ecstatically so. That's where I was heading mow. Half an hour early, to decorate, of course.

I set up all of the complementary...offerings along the east facing window, from where the door was. It was situated close to the very door, where she couldn't miss it. After finishing, I sat on my white couch, with my back facing the door. I had to act casual, settle down. Breathe deep. This, plus chai latte's, are ritual for me.

I had recognised her staccato of a walk, and could guess what she was wearing before I saw her. No make-up, black Converse hi-tops, a long sleeved jumper, most probably blue, and a greyed out pair of straight leg jeans. Plus a headband. This will be fun.

"Bella..." I danced towards her in small steps, she was still looking around the room. I approached her with a hug, she gave a very slight return of a pat. I inhaled the most of her delicious scent.

"I see you've noticed the...improvements. And more." I paused for emphasis. She drawled a lengthy response..."Uh huh."

"Well, you see, I had a little deal to make with you, love." I wouldn't bet against it either. She narrowed her eyes.

"I have one contract to offer to an attractive young lady, who could be a future lingerie model." Was this enough for her? I still had more to come. "And, the very tokens of gratitude placed around the room." I set up the room full of irresistible gifts, how could she say no?

"Um...thanks Alice, but me? I'm barely 18, and I don't even think I'm pretty, let alone beautiful, or..." she shuddered, "sexy." Oh no she didn't! I was not pleased, I picked up the closest satin robe and threw it at her, still standing by the door.

"On, in, now. Quick." I threw, jabbed and snapped. She didn't have a clue, did she? I tapped my elfish foot, trapped in 6-inch heels. I wish she would hurry up.

When she finally stepped out, I had already devised a marvellous plan, now that the former was void. I would coax her into being mine, I had a speech and all.

I beckoned her over to the three angled mirror by the east-facing windows. She could very clearly see the shimmery robe polished around her contours. Her had tilted side to side in curiosity.

"Bella, all I want you to do is look. Look at you, look at what could be you, and what you could have." I fixed my eye upon her mirrored eye, hers becoming tearful.

"I...I-I don't...think I could do it." She stammered between sniffles.

"Oh Bella..." I knew my empathy would make her putty. "You don't even have to try." I placed my hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing the satin to reassure her. "Bella, Bella, you don't need lipstick or hair curlers to make you beautiful." Now was the time I wanted to take in the glowering presence within her eyes. "Trust me, I will show you how beautiful you can be, right now." Just as I planned, this gave her hope.

"Just close your eyes, and trust me. Relax, darling..." I crooned. I waited until I heard her breathing slow. I released my hands from her shoulders, and she tensed up. I slowly reached around her waist, where her knuckles were crumpling the light pink satin. I loosened the belt, slightly opening the fabric. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh no Alice, I couldn't," she began.

"Shh...Bella, you have nothing to fear, you are beautiful." I could have, and should have stopped there...but I had my point to prove.

I had undid the belt, the fabric along her chest bobbed apart. My hands glided up to the collar, which I effortlessly removed. It dropped to the floor, and I raised my hands above her slightly damp eyes.

"Open, beautiful Bella. Bask in your beauty." Her nude self was like an artpiece, stunning, timeless, on display. Her luminescent skin was glowing in all the right places.

Bella grimaced as she looked herself up and down. I hovered behind her, entranced by her presence. I had one more step to go. In all of the silence, it was hard to forget.

I slid my arms around her smooth waist, and spun her around to face me.

"You see Bella, I would die to be able to capture that innocence of yours. Please, Bella, I feel for you." I gazed right into her eyes, a deep, chocolate, and I could see through into her soul. "Be my model. Be mine. You're too beautiful to be let go." Puppy dog eyes, engaged. "It would pain me to let you go..." The tears in her eyes couldn't give my answer, only her shaken voice.

"Ok." I pulled her into a close embrace.

How I would cherish her very presence. I would name my new line _Bella_, after the oh-so beautiful Bella Swan, and I would care for her, as both a lover, and a designed. Of couse, that was a dream so far. I had to seal the deal.

I gazed into her dizzyingly beautiful eyes, lifted my hands towards her sleek face, reflecting serenity, and perched my lustrous lips upon her warm, supple lips. That's why I wore high heels. I felt weak in the knees, but strong with hope. I let go and smiled at my new found hope.

So, now I had myself a hopeful new line, a gorgeous model, and a love. I was in my happy place, as was Bella. What more could I want?


	9. Jasper and Bella

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

**Okie dokie, credits to beta, edwardcullensvampiregirl. Plus reviewer DarkBlueSky again for reviewing and inspiring me to do this chapter..and one more. Cyber candy for all!!**

**Did everyone hear? Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black. Hells yeah!! By the way, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Over 2'000 words, now that's what I'm talkin bout!**

Well...I think I should tell you about my day owning Twilight...  
***Ring, ring* Me: **Hello?  
**Jasper: **I was just ringing to tell you, and many other readers, that you do not own Twilight.  
**Me: **Sir, I think you have the wrong number...***hang up***  
**Jacksper: *jumps through window* **No! Don't believe her, she doesn't, I swear on my own hair...WHICH IS REAL! She does own Josh Whitlock though, my sexy biker alter-ego.

**TPC------------------------------------Jasper/Bella------------------------------------TPC**

**Jasper's Point of View.**

I was three years since the Cullen's had banished me from their pseudonym of a family. I remember their final words to me were full of remorse, regret and rage. My exit was painful, I looked at Alice with pleading eyes, only to see her look away. I know humans normally say that I always look like I'm in pain, but now I truly was. Why would they banish me? I went too far. On one normal hunting trip I let go of all of my notions, and returned to my former vampire-self, the warmonger among humans. To me, it was just one hiker who had gotten too close. To them, it was the ultimate sin. They smelt the humans blood all over me as a got home, slower than my brother's. I felt completely estranged stepping into the crypt, and in four words from Mr. Godly Carlisle, I was banished. _How could you, Jasper? _Now I felt only bitterness towards them. I had to move on. And move on I did.

I began my transition into regular human life. Never-ending wealth and fancy cars would be abandoned. But before I could walk away from them forever, I retained what I could; $768 and 32 cents, my large American flag, some basic clothes and my prized possession, my old Confederates uniform, along with some of the survival tools. I looked at the box of condoms sitting in my underwear drawer...but considering that I didn't have a wife, I may not need them, though Emmett would call them survival tools. I knew enough about survival and being immortal to live for a good decade before wanting to see vampires again. I felt their impatience inside the walls, I jumped through the window, and sped towards Texas, my old home. I considered returning to my old friends, Peter and Charlotte, but I thought human life would be a breeze for me.

WRONG.

There wasn't much point lying to myself, being a human is boring. I moved over to Phoenix, and re-enrolled in high school, as a junior, before the semester started. I was standing as Josh Whitlock, the rebellious, yet articulate child who moved away from his parents to get his career in screenwriting and theatre up and running. It was rumoured that he left home because he had an addiction to heroin. He had a knack for acting, and could portray emotions very well, which isn't so hard for me. He is also a major part of a drama company outside of Phoenix, and would have to leave to act, which was really my excuse for hunting. He strongly dislikes mustard and his favourite food is ...well he doesn't eat often either. He likes riding motorbikes and loud electric guitars. He wears lots of heavy, protective clothing, bandannas and sunglasses, all so I could protect myself from the sun. I had decided, if his career in show business doesn't go well, he would enroll in the army. I had dyed my hair brown and re-adopted my Southern accent.

I got to turn my life around, and for once, I wasn't obliged to be perfect in everything. As a vampire/rebel, I could let some of my rage let go of me every now and then, but still look normal. Without much money, I had to settle for making my own clothes, like black leather jackets. Sewing is one skill I cold thank Alice for.

In each of my classes, I had the same boring students, that could be easily manipulated, but a few of them seemed indifferent. Namely Isabella Swan. Or Bella, as she liked it. She had the most tempting blood I had ever smelt. Her initial reaction towards my foolishness had stirred attraction, but now shifted towards indifference, even pity for the ones who had to experience my mischief. Occasionally, she felt my mischief too, but she was normally calm. Thankfully, I could calm the room down without causing an outburst. Any glance towards her would cause her to blush, and cause me to yearn for the human. Because of this, I focused more and more on her actions.

Closer to the middle of the semester, it was rumoured that Bella was leaving to go live with her father in Forks. I had amused myself with the thought of the resident vampires turning in to their animalistic senses, but I was gloomy that she would leave...

I was monitoring her behaviour more closely, after finding it to be true. She was frequently depressed, but hopeful for a new life. She was nervous about starting a new school. The days got closer to her departure, and she became more and more worried. I felt strangely protective towards her, I wanted to reassure her that she would be fine, but to do that, I would first have to get to know her.

I sat next to her on a regular sunny day, her presence smoking up my own empath powers. It was a while since I had drank blood, and sitting next to her didn't help. I just looked at her...I had understood that something about her looked different to me...I couldn't put my finger on it, but if I did, I might have to eat her. Realising my scrutiny, she turned and blushed, I saw the image swelling in my mind. She was confused, embarrassed, and slightly anxious.

I turned away. When the teacher stopped talking, I turned back to her, sitting only inches away from me on the desk, and said, "Hi Bella, I'm Josh..."

She turned to look me in the eye, I saw my dark eyes reflected in her chocolate brown eyes. "Uh..hi." She replied.

"So...you wanna do something sometime?" I heard her heartbeat race faster, she was still facing me, I saw the blood pulsing in her translucent face. I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Um...I'm sorta busy packing...but maybe one day, after school?" There was a strange confidence coming from her, and there was something extremely different about her that I couldn't pick up on.

"What about Friday? It's your last day of school, I'm sure you wouldn't want to go to that party of yours." I had known her anxiety resounding around that event, if I could draw her away for a few hours, it would be like she had left.

"Ok then." The bell had rang, and her confidence had spread to me. Two more days until a meal, Josh...I meant Jazzy...I thought to myself.

Two more tumultuous days had past, and my thirst had aggravated me over the edge. At lunch, I ditched school. I had to find something to feast on...I sped back to my dank apartment on my bike, since I had been drinking raw steaks...it was humiliating for a vampire, but it was my last hope, unless I did want to rampage over the town.

The steaks hadn't fully quenched my thirst, as I still wanted to be thirsty by the time I got to Bella...I returned to school, to mellow out, and spend the rest of the day watching over Bella. I wouldn't want my meal to get badly bruised.

The afternoon had passed, and we walked back to my bike. She told me that she normally walks home, but wouldn't mind if I rode her home. I felt the fear quivering in her voice, but that was soon surpassed by joy, riding along in my bike.

I had wanted to take her out in the sun, but I also thought that wasn't the smartest thing to do. I had planned for a romantic walk, in a secluded lake area, then a movie at mine. Lastly, dinner time...for me at least.

We had begun our trek towards the lake, I took in the most of her that I could, pushing myself over the limits...but upon entering the track, she received a call. My acute hearing had picked up her mothers voice on her cellphone, ranting along that she should be at her party, which was in a local community hall. She gave in to her mother's pleading, and turned to me, waving guilt off her face.

She grabbed my hand and told me to take her own, since her mother was waiting at the hall, she wasn't going to get away with anything funny. I needed to re-evaluate, and quickly. Jasper's wits had to tell his alter-ego's brain to just follow, but Josh's wits had bargained for more.

When I drove her home, no cars were present, as expected. She had expected me to go back home after, but I was hungry as anything, and nonchalantly offered to help.

I dashed along the pathway to her house with her, I grabbed her hand, and begged with her to let me help. Temptation was taking me over, and if she didn't let me hang around, I thought of killing her mother. Her sweet scent drifted along my throat in the rush of wind. I let go of her hand, but still tried to keep up.

All of a sudden, she tripped over a rock on the path, and flipped over. She gasped in shock, and clutched her top, which fell just as badly as she did. As the sun was settling over the valley by her home, the lights had showered over her and revealed what I had found so different about her. When she fell, she had brought own her top, and under that were two apples, taped to her chest. My eyes widened at the sight before me, and I crouched upon smelling her blood, from which she had fallen.

She had gotten over the shock of falling, and realised her embarrassment. She stumbled on her was up, and shot an incoherent sentence at me. I struggled to hear her, concentrating only on her tantalising scent.

I stood dumbfounded...I had no idea what she said. She saw my noticeable confusion, and sighed.

"I just thought of something..." I was amazed that she had gotten up so quickly, but she had unknowingly just given me another chance to drain her clean. I sent over waves of lust, to help draw me into the very home she could die in.

"I'm just going to have to screw you senseless!" There was a sudden fire in her eyes, but she had felt that lust for me...what was I going to do again?

Several hours later, Renee was pissed that Bella hadn't shown at her own farewell, I didn't eat the most appetising human ever, though I did do something else...

Jasper, and his alter-ego Josh, were more than pleased with that...entertaining afternoon.


	10. Edward and Bella

**Twi****-Pairing Craze!**

**This is the last chapter of TPC. Quite frankly, the amount of reviews has been dismal, but no matter, I do have another fic coming. Also, this is only the first instalment, but think of it as the finale of Season 1. This means there will indeed be more.**

**So, on this last chap, ExB, songfic. That unfinished Jasper/Emmett will have to wait. there was a part in the song that was repeated, so I just used it once.**

**I do not own the song, Stay With Me Bright Eyes by Something With Numbers, nor the characters involved. No copyright infringement is intended to either.**

**TPC------------------------------------Edward/Bella------------------------------------TPC**

**Edward's Point of View.**

The moonlight melted through Bella's window, settling on her translucent cheeks. It was long past her curfew that Charlie had allowed, but little did he know, I still lurked around. Bella had been keepin up her charade for Charlie for some time, and it amused me to see such concentration. She typed and typed on her slightly dusty laptop, she was focused between a Jacksonville radio station on the, an email from her mother and me, teasing with her deliciously soft chocolate locks. It was the former that distracted Charlie from checking up on her, and had he known I was here, there would be an uproar.

She had been searching for this station because Phil was being interviewed, and Renee had begged for her to listen.

Crease lines crossed her angelic forehead again and again in frustration. She looked at me with pleading eyes, in her time of impatience. Her mother had told her the interview was airing at 9pm, but it was long past then.

I sauntered calmly over to the partially foggy window, and stared out at the stars barely visible over towering trees. The radio was delaying the sports, which frustrated Bella. Something frustrated her about not being able to please others.

After constant pings of email received, and advertisements, came a song. A song, from a band in Australia. That's a long way for one song, I thought. Their perpetual delay was just upsetting Bella. Her eyes read that she was just plain fed up, and she looked weary enough to collapse onto the laptop. The announcer had coughed and spluttered away from the microphone, and proceeded on his announcement.

"To all of the listeners out there, we apologise, but we cannot air the Sports segment of out show due to weather problems." Ah, that's what Renee seemed so gloomy about. "We will continue to air songs until the storm is over. Again, we're sorry, but enjoy the songs." Bella sighed. She was mildly content, but hung around for one last email before retiring.

I lay back on her satin pillows and stretched my arm around her dainty waist. Her fingers continued to tap along, and the song was beginning to play. _Stay With Me Bright Eyes _by Something With Numbers, a new addition for the Australian band, the radio continued. I was fairly surprised that Bella had kept the music going, this is a bit far from her tastes. She stifled a yawn, and I heard Charlie's thoughts shuffle in...he had just finished brushing his teeth, and was about to go to sleep. I heard his light click on and off, as I began to listen to the song.

_If you were the melody, then I would be the song;  
Together we would make everybody sing along,  
Whistling and a singing through the hall and through the streets  
Everybody's dancing and there moving to the beat._

Her fingers continued to run over the letters, swiftly scribing a message to her ineffable mother. Her facial expressions were placid, mixed with her effortless innocence. I pondered this tune had briefly mention something reminding me of mine and Bella's relationship. I smiled in reminiscence, and immersed myself in the song.

_Baby, don't go now  
Don't go now  
Don't go now  
'Cause i need you right here.  
I'll give away anything and everything for this._

_If I was a shadow, then you would be the sun,  
Together we would always because you the only one._

She had finished typing her message, but I placed a hand over the computer, indicating I wanted to finish the song, advancing into the second verse. She wriggled into the gap I left by my arm, her warm pulse radiating into my forearms from her neck. I inhaled deeply, to catch her sweet, intoxicating scent, and continued my reverie.

_If I was a poem then you would be the pain,  
Together we would need each other like a rose needs rain.  
Don't go now  
Don't go now  
Don't go now  
'Cause i need you right here  
I'll give away anything and everything for this._

Beautiful, timeless memories played in my mind like a video. Bella cocked her head, wondering what I was thinking. I placed a finger delicately over her lips, and my lips on her forehead.

"Just listen, love. This makes me think of you."

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling,  
And never go,  
I'll never get over you._

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling,  
and never go,  
I'll never get over you._

She blushed. She was always modest when thinking of relationships, but this was true. Each time she slept, I felt like she could be leaving forever. This brought upon a sense of gratitude, purely for Bella's existence. She yawned again, and fidgeted to make herself more comfortable. Her breathing had slowed down, and her eyes continued to flutter.

_If I was the magic, then you would be the trick;  
Together we will challenge what everybody thinks_

_If I was the villain then I would steal your heart,  
I would take it everywhere with me in a jar._

I laughed at the coincidence of the very lyrics, almost mirroring our times together. I cherished the similar moments that were echoed in the song, and seeing Bella blush sent my heart flying.

_Baby,  
Don't go now  
Don't go now  
Don't go now  
'Cause i need you right here,  
I'll give away anything and everything for this_

__

Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling,  
And never go  
I'll never get over you.

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling  
And never go  
I'll never get over you._

Now nearing the end of the song, Bella yawned. I knew she was tired, but I wanted to hear the rest of the song. She rolled over, but I kept my arm where it was. Her scent ballooned within the room, enhancing the very mood.

_Feels like I'm drowning in the rain,  
And If I shout aloud,  
You won't even hear me now._

_Won't even hear me!_

As of then, I was unsettled. Thoughts of Jacob Black, and the dark time I had left her had filled me with remorse. Bella, in her last burst of conciousness, stirred, and cradled herself on my side, relieving me.

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling;  
And never go,  
I'll never get over you._

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling;  
And never go,  
I'll never get over you._

Bella had jest begun to doze off, letting her mind rest in dreams. I felt at peace with myself, so grateful of what I loved. I wished for eternity to spend with the one I love, and I would truly commit to it. This song, now finished, had inspired me. I peered down at my quiescent love, now sleeping. This sent me into a sort of dream, another reverie. Her bright eyes and light pulse would comfort me.

I reached down to her smooth forehead, planting a soft kiss, smooting back her delicate hair. I was reminiscing over the enchanting chorus. I sung the tuneful words to her, almost inaudibly, but I meant every one of those words...

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling;  
And never go,  
I'll never get over you._

_Stay with me bright eyes, stay with me darling;  
And never go,  
I'll never get over you._


	11. Leah and Jacob

**TwiPairing Craze**

**Here we go again. Dedicated to ishha for reviewing and what not.**

**So, instead of starting up TPC 2, I thought I might go on with this one. Otherwise, I'm going to start Consequences...Sorry for the delay. School. Minor OOCness.**

**I do not own Twilight. All characters are property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended.**

**TPC------------------------------------Jacob/Leah------------------------------------TPC**

**3rd Person Point of View.**

Leah couldn't sleep.

It was one regular night of patrol within the Quileute pack, the moon was waxing, and the breeze was cool. Leah was supposed to be sleeping, whereas Quil was patrolling. Within her group was Quil, Jacob and Leah. Quil wandered up and down the boundary, leaving Jacob and Leah to rest...without disturbance. It wasn't likely.

Leah was agitated, within her wolf form, no mind was paralled nor restricted to any extent. If one dreamt about pickles, all would know. This disturbance had bent all desire to sleep. There was no way to evade it, so instead, she watched.

She readjusted her legs, the dirt scattered underneath her fur. The southerly winds pushed and pulled on the trees above her, the leaves had ceased to attach to the branches, and settled around her. The moon of midnight shone above the wolf, and alerted the girl. The clouds had continually covered the moon, and sweeping along the skies.

Jacob's human snores resonated in her ears, wavering the thoughts she was so absorbed in. Quil could tell that she was doing this, but stayed silent, unwilling to anger her.

Jacob was probably dreaming of Bella, as usual. Leah, in particular, was disgusted by what his mind was able to do. She watched his chest, her breathing now attuning itself to the rise and fall of his. He was only metres away from her, lying in a pile of sticks, leaves and dirt, his skin slightly discoloured from the dirt.

Quil mumbled something, almost in a dogmatic sense, to ask her to rest. In her current state of extreme concentration, sleeping would be unnecessary.

Sam's voice popped up between them, his voice calm and soft, inquiring to Quil. He understood that Leah was in a state of innsomnia, and left his thoughts wavering. Leah's ears dropped, her neck resting on the cool ground. She closed her eyes in an attempt to rest.

Her thoughts turned more bitter now, she was in a state of reflection.

After several minutes, her mind melted into a sleeplike trance. She was lightly swaying, her fur flattened by the winds. In reflection, her peaceful thoughts turned bitter. She jolted awake, almost like someone had told her to stop. She stood up, and phased back. The pseudo-relaxation had annoyed her. She figured she would rather be locked inside her own mind, than everyone elses.

She abandoned her previous attempt to sleep, and resumed her reflection over Jacob. It irked her that he could sleep so peacefully. Though it was the jumble of emotions and actions inside her head that would send the otehrs affray, there was something inside of her, like a small voice, telling her, pleading her to be nicer.

She never relied on this subconcious voice for anything as a wolf, but as a human, she let it take over.

Leah gazed up at the sky, clouds still flying around. Her little voice told her, _Jacob is thinking of you. _She scoffed. Jacob snorted, and opened his eye closest to the ground. He groaned, and while he gained his eyesight, Leah recoiled.

_Let me handle this one. _That little voice had crooned. Leah's attitude was repelled, so to speak. She narrowed her eyelids slightly, in a flirtatious glance. A hint of a smile picked up. Inner-Leah stared from these eyes, and, quite frankly, was shocked. As if she would flirt with him!! But then again...she needed it every once in a while. Inner-Leah sighed, elated that no-one else knew these thoughts but her.

Leah crawled closer towards Jake's makeshift bed. He was still in a slight state of incoherence, rubbing his eyes, and stretching out. He paused, shocked at Leah's closeness. Inner-Leah swore to herself, _Damn his breath stinks. _

"Hey, sleepy. What's on your mind?" That look on his face was practically asking the same thing. His eyebrows knitted closer. The wind blew, his hair whipping about his face. His large eyes focused on Leah, her body language reading that she wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Urghh..." He grumbled. He looked up at the midnight sky. He wasn't sure what to tell her.

"How was your sleep?" She shuffled closer to him. Inner-Leah gagged...he was most probably dreaming of the vampire-lover... He lay with no response. She moved even closer to him, there noses only centimetres away.

"Well, I heard you sleep-talking..." She paused for effect. Jacob turned to his side, his dark hair dropping into his face. "You said something about kissing...I think." She began to whisper. Jacob moved closer, as to hear what she was saying. Inner-Leah rolled her eyes.

"Like what??" He mumbled. Now this was the way to blackmail somebody!!

"Oh, I don't know...but you know what?" She batted her eyelashes. She could feel the heat radiating off him, as his heart began to escalate in panic.

"What?" He almost barked.

"I think I heard my name in there somewhere..." He looked puzzled, but winced in a way that told her she was right.

"Right, because I don't like you watching over me, like the world revolves around you." She flinched. Leah's nonchalant side was hard to keep up.

"Yeah, you do. It's better than you dreaming about kissing Bella." The real Leah was beginning to show again. Jacob recoiled only slightly.

"Not like you care..." she interrupted him, saying.

"Well, I think I might...because I'm willing to help you." That was enough. Jacob pushed himself out of his makeshift bed, and onto her awaiting lips. The heat spilled from within them, and the wind cooled them down.

With lips thrashing, hands sliding and thoughts wavering, the night continued on and on and on, and the pair were undisturbed until the morning light.


	12. Edward and Jasper

**TwiPairing Craze**

**Yay. Slash. I need some filler, before I write next chapter of Consequences. Pre-Twilight. Read, review, request, that's the deal. Shortness here.**

**I do not own Twilight. All characters are property of their respective owner, Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended.**

**TPC------------------------------------Edward/Jasper------------------------------------TPC**

**3rd Person Point of View.**

Edward wandered aimlessly through the wind-moved forest. He walked past tree after tree after tree. He analysed everything he saw, but for no apparent reason. His long fingers reached out towards a large oak, leaves crunching underneath him. He was alone.

"This is the way the world will end," Edward whispered to himself, leaning upon a tree, "not with a bang, not with a whimper...but merely slip away like the wind over leaves."

"I disagree, Edward." Jasper walks towards the distraught Edward, only metres away.

"I heard you." He turns. Edward scowls, trying to reject Jasper's ever-soothing waves of calm. Jasper's blonde hair waves with the rhythm in the wind, his topaz eyes bore into Edward's.  
"If you didn't notice, I want to be alone." Edward continues. Jasper's mind is silent. He moves forward, in an attempt to comfort Edward.

"No, you're here because you are alone. I can tell." Jasper says. His eyes read a silent plea with Edward. He senses the isolation, the depression, the...longing. "I'm here for you, Edward."

Edward narrows his eyes, and leans back on the tree. Jasper has always been the brother he'd wanted. He was brave, intelligent and kind to him. Could Edward ever imagine anything more from him? Those golden blonde locks caressing a helplessly beautiful frame. The eyes, a melting topaz. The light pink flesh of his lips, in a perfect double curve, ever so lightly pursed. Even the way he was standing, so commanding, yet comfortable. Edward felt so comfortable just looking, but being held in his muscular arms, smooth voice crooning in his ear. He continued eyeing Jasper until a thought had interrupted his wonderful reverie.

_Do you want me?_

His eyes widened. Jasper had adjusted himself appropriately. Edward strode forward, without haste. He wanted to take in every moment before he did anything. He felt a natural wave of want, a feeling of belonging and best of all, love.

These feelings could keep Edward happy for the rest of his life, but there was one last thing.

He leaned forward, foreheads touching. Jasper's breath touched his neck, chin and lips. His scent, so masculine, invited him in, in a pleasant and comforting way. He closed his eyes, his hands placed upon Jasper's face.

Their lips touched. Edward had felt his whole body erupt in sudden ecstasy, feeling his lips crushed against his own. He wanted more. He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't have, but he didn't care.

Confidence had ballooned inside. Jasper's cool tongue slid over his lips, begging for entry. Edward pushed his tongue back with his own. Edward wanted control. Jasper's mouth opened, excreting a moan, along with a chuckle. He placed his firm hands on Edward's biceps and stepped back.

"Edward, that's enough." He sighed. "Let's go back home." Edward looked down at his feet, feeling disappointed. "I think Alice would be shocked if she found out...maybe later?"

Edward had suddenly picked himself up, and smiled. Jasper took Edward home, as simple as that. Edward felt more than comfortable as of now, and Jasper, well, he was damn well astounded. As it seems, Edward wasn't a bad kisser for an angsty, lonely vampire. He smiled at the thought.


	13. Valentines' Day Emmett and Rosalie

Yay Valentines. My birthday was on Thursday (: Anyway I haven't written in a while...so here. Very Short...I know. And another Emmett and Rose tale. I love it.

* * *

Emmett and Rosalie were out for a romantic Valentine's walk around the river behind their home. As they went, Rosalie rested her hand on Emmett's bicep. It was the most romantic walk ever. But even though the day was so long, Emmett was filled with dread, which is quite sensible for such a time.

"Do you suppose it's quiet here?" he asked dreamily.

"You silly," Rosalie said, tickling Emmett with her perfect, soft fingers. "It's completely deserted."

Just then, a disgruntled grizzly bear leaped out from behind a tree and kicked Rosalie in the stomach. "Aaargh!" Rosalie screamed.

Things looked bad. But Emmett, although he was hopeful, knew he had to save his love. He grabbed a dagger and, like only Emmett could, beat the grizzly bear quite dramatically until it ran off in fear. "That will teach you to kick innocent people."

Then he clasped Rosalie close. Rosalie was bleeding over her elegant clothes. "My darling," Emmett said, and pressed his lips to Rosalie's cheek.

"I love you," Rosalie said softly, and expired in Emmett's arms.

Emmett never loved again.

Yeah right!!

Rosalie sprung up and swore at the disgusting sight of her clothes. She considered just taking them off...but...the last time she did that on impulse...things got a little hot. Emmett gawked at his wife's sudden good health. Though battered, Rosalie still looked stunning, blood-drenched and untidy. The event had destroyed the former mood between the couple.

"I'm a vampire, you monkey," she sighed, "we eat grizzly bears, not fight them." But why would she be so bloody? She has no blood. "And, I lashed out at that poor bear. Can't you smell it?"

Now their animalistic senses kicked in, catching the fuller scent of the forlorn bear. Emmett's jaw clenched, he crouched into a defensive stance, ready to tackle the bear which was just a leap away.

"Oh the hell of it." She said. "Let's hunt, then get busy." She took him by the hand, and they leapt over the river together, frolicking through the beauty before crushing it all.


End file.
